1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a starting apparatus for small-sized engines which is composed of a combination of a cell motor (electrically-driven starting motor) and a recoil starter.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the conventional starting apparatuses for agricultural implements, a cell motor and a recoil starter have heretofore been used independently of each other, and it is conventional practice to decide whether the recoil starter or the cell motor is to be used as a starter in accordance with the kind of work machine on which the engine is mounted, the capacity and economic factor of the engine, etc.
Recently, the number of starting apparatuses which employ cell motors in place of recoil starters has been increasing. However, agricultural implements are seasonal, that is, they are used only in their own fixed periods of time, and therefore the starting apparatuses that employ cell motors suffer from the problem that, when an agricultural implement is to be used after being left to stand for a certain period of time, it may fail to start due to the battery being dead.